Ama y Deja Morir
by CrazyMile
Summary: Solo puedo decir que ha a haber: amor, rupturas, llanto, risas, maldades, odio y uno que otro helado, bueno muchos helados. Lo siento no se que mas poner de Summary :D Lean


**DEATH NOTE es propiedad de ****Tsugumi Ōba****(historia) y ****Takeshi Obata****(dibujo)**

**Esta historia es de autoría completa de mi mejor amiga y mía, cualquier parecido con cualquier otra historia es mera coincidencia.**

**Advertencias: Contiene lenguaje vulgar y escenas con Lime y un poco de Lemon**

**Para aclarar:**

**Light y Mile: Novios**

**L y Taira (Tai): Novios**

**Misa y Takada – Quieren robarse a Light y a L**

**Mello y Matt –están crazy por Mile y Taira respectivamente**

**Near aparece pocas veces**

**Ryuk es un maldito ¬¬**

"**Mile: -" Habla**

***DeathNote* Pensamientos**

**(DeathNote) Explicaciones, interrupciones **

**PD: Esta historia fue mis inicios y los de Lady D (mi Bffa) como escritoras así que si no les gusta denle X al internet ¬¬ Enserio**

Un día en la gran cuidad (xD) había un chico muy bien parecido caminando por el parque

Light: *¿A ver que cosas tengo para hoy? Iré a visitar a mi novia

-En casa de la novia (Mile)-

Mile: mmm –suspiro- *Que estará haciendo Light* -acostada en la cama mirando Tele-

Light: -en el parque- la llamare para que nos veamos acá –le marca-

Mile: -sonando el celular- mmm…quien será…aló?

Light: Hola nena, cómo estas?

Mile: Hola Bebe… bien y tu?

Light: Bien mi vida, te llamo para que nos encontremos en el parque

Mile: Claro amor, ya voy para allá

Light: Ok ^^ Bye –cuelga-

Mile: Kyaah! Tan divino mi light –cuelga y se va a alistar-

-Pasan unos minutos y llega al parque-

Mile: -Llegando- mmm… donde estará Light… -empieza a ver a los lados- hay esta –yendo hacia Light- Holaaa

Light: Hola nena n_n

Mile: Que haces? –dándole un beso-

Light: disfrutando tu beso –agarrándola de la cintura-

Mile: *Tan divino jijiji* -lo abraza-

-De pronto aparece Misa-Misa-

Misa: Hola Light-Kun -Se le abraza a la fuerza-

Mile: -observando todo- Disculpa te puedes despegar de MI NOVIO –mirándola mal-

Misa: Ay alguien hablo?

Mile: Disculpa Zorrita pero mejor te alejas

Misa: Ja! –besa a Light y este no hace nada-

Light:….

Todos (los que veían la escena): Uuuuuy! (Bomberos! xD)

Mile: Ah? –con los ojos llorosos- Li…Light –se tapa la boca- IDIOTA!

Light: -Suelta a Misa- No, yo no

Misa: Me adoras!

Mile: -dándole la espalda a Light- Cállate! No creí que fueras capas de hacerme esto Light

Light: -le toma la muñeca- espera

Mile: Por favor Light mejor vete con tu Zorra esa y no me vuelvas a hablar te detesto Light –Le da una cachetada y se va-

Light: Espera Mile no!

Misa: Sii! ^^

Light: .Mile ya se había ido- Mierda

Misa: -abrazándolo-

Light: Déjame en paz! –empujando a Misa- Lárgate

Misa: -apenas mira a Light y se va-

Light: -No ve a Mile por ningún lado- a dónde se fue?

Mile: -Caminando para salir del parque se encuentra con Mello-

Mello: Hola Mile! Como estas?

Mile: -perdida en sus pensamientos y con lagrimas- Hola

Mello: ¿Qué te ocurre?

Mile: Nada Mello tranquilo –con algunas lagrimas-

Mello: No me gusta verte así –le saca las lagrimas- Puedes decirme ó_ò

Mile: No es nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar ^^

Mello: mmm Ok, ¿Me aceptarías una invitación a la heladería?

Mile: con gusto me serviría distraerme

Mello Bien n_n

-MIENTRAS EN EL PARQUE ANTERIOR-

L: -Llegando donde Tai (su novia, Taira) –Hola amor –besito

Tai: Holap mor –abrazo y besho *O* -

L: Hola –al abraza- como has estado? –sacando un chocolate de quien sabe donde-

Tai: Bien ay pasándola, mira mor no me quejo U_U –sacando una fresa con chocolate-

L: mmm dime vamos a caminar?

Tai: Ok ¬w¬ *tal vez lleguemos al puesto de Pretzels*

L: Ok –se toman de la mano y empiezan a caminar, hasta que a lo lejos ven un puesto de Pretzels- espérame aquí voy a comprar unos Pretzels –le da un beso y va-

Tai: Ok, compra 4!

L: -Llegando donde los Pretzels- Deme 4 por favor –Paga y los recibe pero a medio camino-

Chica: Oh! L-Kun! Hola, como te ha ido?

L: ah? Hola Akira como te va

Akira: Bien pero dime que de tu vida –con una sonrisa-

L: -sonrisa- excelente

-mientras con Taira en el otro lado del parque-

Tai: -con unos binoculares- que descaro… le coquetea en mis narices

L: y pues por aquí con mi novia –dijo sonriendo-

Akira: Aaah! Tienes novia y porque yo no sabia –puchero- pensé que me tenias confianza

Tai: No lo puedo creer, ¡¿cómo le puede coquetear a una chica con extensiones? Esto es un insulto

L: -mirando hacia donde estaba Tai- *mmm creo que se enojo* Bueno creo que mejor me voy

Akira: ¡Que! Pero quédate un poquito mas –agarrándolo del brazo, en ese momento Taira los ve y se pone furiosa yendo hacia L-

Tai: ¡Nunca pensé que lo harías L! Como puedes coquetearle a esta frígida con extensiones pensé que te gustaba lo natural *Neko: eso no va al caso ¬¬ Tai: verdad *

L: pero que dices Tai yo no…- es interrumpido por Tai-

Tai: Claro decías que me adorabas que era tu pastelito ò3ó dices que me quieres que me adoras, apenas doy la vuelta de cualquier perra te enamoras

L: Tranquila Tai no es lo que piensas –Vuelven a interrumpirlo-

Tai: Pero veo que la prefieres, pues si es así, quédate con ella –se va- pero… -vuelve- yo me llevare esto –le quita los pretzels- Gutentak Ù3Ú –se va dejando a L con cara de "WTF"-

Akira: *Jajaja sabia que la novia era una celosa* Bueno L creo que me voy –se va-

L: genial –histeria-

-Mientras con Taira-

Tai: estúpido L y estúpida frígida ¬¬… y estúpido Light que esta en la esquina ¬_¬

Light: Maldita Misa que me hizo terminar con Mile, estúpida Taira que me esta mi… idea… le voy s contar a Taira para que me ayude con Mile

Tai: maldito pretzel que le falta azúcar, maldito Light que viene hacia mi ¬¬

Light: ¡Taira! Cof cof ¿me podrías hacer un favor?

Tai: mmm cual seria pues? ¬¬

Light: lo que pasa es que –le cuenta lo que pasa con Mile- era entonces para que me ayudaras con ella dice que no me quiere ver ejem me podrías ayudar por…favor ¬¬

Tai: ¿Estas bromeando? ¬¬ yo también tengo mis propios problemas ¬¬ esta vez no Light…es que termine con L. T_T

Light: Ok, ya tranquila, yo mejor esto… Bye

Tai: si adiós ¬¬ te vi, chao, cuídate, vete ¬¬

Light: ¬¬ -se va-

-Taira siguió caminando cuando se encuentra con Matt-

Matt: Hola muñeca –hablándole todo sexy-

Tai: Lo que me faltaba ¬¬ Hola Matt

Matt: que paso muñeca –acercándosele-

Tai: es que…. es que… es que termine con L –con lágrimas-

Matt: *Mi oportunidad* ya tranquila muñeca –secándole las lagrimas- llora en mi hombro –la abraza-

Tai: *que cree que hace ÒÓ* esto Matt…

Matt: -aun abrazándola- que sucede muñeca necesitas algo más –le levanta el rostro- como un besito –se le va acercando…

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. :P


End file.
